<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Zuko Method by Starchoke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771804">The Zuko Method</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starchoke/pseuds/Starchoke'>Starchoke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And so do I, F/M, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, The Gaang Learns How Zuko Got The Scar (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko's Scar (Avatar), obligatory gaang finds out how zuko got his scar, set after boiling rock, the gaang is a family, zuko loves mai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:35:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starchoke/pseuds/Starchoke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The gaang is in a fire nation town when a teacher Aang had (as Kuzon) recommends he get the Zuko treatment. Zuko runs away in fear knowing that he has to tell his new friends the truth about why he hunted them for so long.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Katara &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Suki &amp; Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong &amp; Zuko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>699</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Zuko Method</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They had just gone into town to get supplies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>None of the group liked spending more time in the Fire Nation then needed but they had depleted all of their food already. So logically they bought in bulk so Katara could freeze the food to save. Buying in bulk meant everyone had to come and lend a hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't you think they will recognize me?” Zuko asked, pulling his red hood over his face. “I doubt it, i'm sure they still think you have your ponytail.” Katara said laughing a little at her own bad joke. She had been more relaxed around the firebender since their little field trip but Zuko only rolled his eyes, or just the one would be more accurate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I'm more worried about the scar.” Zuko said, worrying about tainting his voice. The group didn't really think about that, Zuko had always had the scar as far as they were concerned. When he was hunting them it just made him seem scarier and nobody had given it much thought since. “Sparky has a scar?” Toph exclaimed in excitement. Suki cocked her head in confusion. “Have you really never noticed.” “Im blind miss.makeup remember.” Toph says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The market was far, the firelord didn't pick his vacation house around the closeness to the market after all. That meant the group had plenty of time to talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So how'd you get it?” Toph asked after a minute of silence. “Training accident.” Zuko said in a huff. Toph knew he was lying, his heart rate spiked when she asked him. Toph decided not to press him about it, they were on good terms and she didn't want to screw that up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko was quick to change the subject, knowing that his friends would ask more questions the longer the silence went on. “Katara, Sokka why are you wearing those outfits?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The siblings looked at each other and laughed as Sokka rubbed his fake beard. “Do you like it? A while ago Aang pretended to be a fire nation student but got in trouble so we had to be his parents when he got called down to the office. We decided our fire nation personas were much more fun.” Sokka laughed, not noticing Zuko's face pale when he heard about Aang being punished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aang, the teachers when you were at the school. They didn't hurt you right.” Zuko said as the rest of the group realized he had stopped in his tracks. Aang made a confused face “Of course not! They just told me to get my parents.” He said, oblivious to what Zuko was implying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara started to speak. “What happens in schools-” She got cut off by Zuko who had now picked up his pace. “It's usually nothing, just a small candle like flame burning your finger for being disrespectful or goofing off or something. I know Aang can be both of those things so I wanted to make sure.” Zuko knows he's attacked Aang with fire countless times before. He had done it both when hunting the Avatar and during sparring, but the thought of anyone else trying to burn Aang who was so young and naive… he was hardly younger than Zuko when he got his scar. The thought frightened him so Zuko pushed it to the back of his head. He plowed ahead and the rest of the group struggled to catch up with him. They didn't ask any more questions though. Anybody attempting to speak to Zuko got hit by a small rock. Strange</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They made it to the market quickly after that. They hit as many vendors as they could while staying in a pack. They had gotten to the last vendor who was selling lamb when a familiar face popped out. “Oh why hello.” Aang's school teacher said, smiling at Katara and Sokka. “Oh um hello sir.” Katara said meekly. Zuko kept his hand on his knife, unsure of who this man was. “You know I could report the guards that your son was caught dancing, but it could slip my mind… for a price.” The teacher smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kids didn't want to blow their cover so they did what any normal family would do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kuzon! Were you DANCING!” Sokka said, loud enough to sound like discipline but not loud enough for anyone around them to hear. “Yes sir.” Aang said quietly as he hung his head in what looked like shame but it was really just to hide his smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph Suki and Zuko all just stared from a distance, hearing every word but unsure what to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka handed the teacher the lamb money and stroked his straw beard. He was upset at the outcome but as long as their identity was safe it would be fine in the long run.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teacher walked in the direction of the three kids off to the side. The fake family was walking in the same direction. They awkwardly shuffled past each other before the teacher tapped on Sokka's shoulder. “If you know what's good for your son use the good old Zuko method.” The teacher laughs quietly to himself and walks away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyones eyes turn to Zuko, Toph can feel his heart racing. He definitely heard every word. Zuko does the only thing he can. Run.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko is carrying a basket of fruit as he raced down the path that led the group to the market. He wanted to sit and weep but he just ran as silent tears went down his face. He was so weak. His father had always said he had run from his problems and here he is doing it again. Ozai was right. He was weak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell?” Sokka said in disbelief seeing Zuko run away, trying to process what the man had just said. “We have to go.” Suki said, dragging Sokka by his arm as the group raced to help Zuko.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko never slowed down. Adrenaline pumped through his veins until he saw the smoke of the campfire that had only been embers moments before. He was making the fire grow with his emotions. Iroh had taught him how to use fire to regulate his breathing when he would have panic attacks, this would be no different. He sat himself down and watched the flames rise and fall very fast. Like </span>
  <em>
    <span>Super </span>
  </em>
  <span>fast. His breathing was shallow and his tears were still falling off his face but at least he was by the fire. It calmed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The others raced to the house. Hoping desperately Zuko was there. He was faster than them. Maybe they could have caught up if it was individual but they were a group. And sometimes being in a group slowed them down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being slowed down might have been for the best though since Zuko had calmed himself down, even just a tiny bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They saw him sitting by the fire. Should they approach him? None of them were great at comforting people but after a second they all walked towards the flames. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph noticed his heart rate go up when he noticed them but she didn't really care at this point. Everyone else was walking slowly, unsure what to do. Toph just barreled herself at Zuko, arms outstretched for a hug. She still didn't understand why he was upset but she knew it had to have been bad for him to react like that. The last time he had been this scared was when he burned her feet when they first met. This might even be worse. She landed on his lap and put her head by his shoulder, engulfing him in her small body. He stiffened at first but squeezed back. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Katara offered them tea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone was around the campfire at this point, some looking at Zuko others just looking down. Nobody knew how to break the ice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what the fuck was that.” Sokka said, exasperated. Suki hit his arm to shut him up but she really wanted to know also. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko's voice was gruff  “Who was the man.” He was clearly avoiding the question and the impending doom of having to open up to his new found friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was my teacher from the fire nation school.” Aang said. He still didn't know why Zuko was upset. It must have been something to do with what the teacher said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said the fire nation's schools would burn people who acted out..” Katara said in realization. “They didn't-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Zuko says touching the side of his scar. “I told you it was a training accident. I don't know why I ran earlier, I apologize.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph was still in his lap. She didn't even have to bend to hear Zuko's heart pound. “That's a lie Sunshine, plus the teacher said to use the Zuko method. What the fuck is the Zuko method” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko straightened his posture “You're too young to use that type of language.” He said deflecting. “You're not my mom, Katara is.” Toph said in a huff. That got a small smile out of now blushing Katara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you believe me if I said I made up a fire bending trick to discipline kids?” Zuko asked meekly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't think you could do something so horrid. You're too pure at heart for that.” Suki said looking up from the fire. “You don't know that. I hunted the avatar for three years for my own personal gain. I'm selfish and a horrible weak person.” Zuko said angrily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Spit it out Zuko, we know you don't want to talk about it but being self deprecating will get us nowhere.” Katara said. There was no real edge to her voice she looked.. Sad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well at the bright side this story will tell you exactly why I hunted you.” Zuko said. The fire had settled to a happy medium, no longer influenced by Zuko's breathing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aang stood up and sat next to Zuko and Toph. He grabbed Zuko's hand and looked up to the prince with those puppy dog eyes. “Please tell us.” He said quietly. Almost pleading. Zuko nodded at the boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When I was a kid my father was not kind. He favored Azula since her bending was better. I think if he knew he would be fire lord he would have killed me so Azula could have the right to the throne.” Zuko said. This part wasn't hard to say, it was something he had told Mai before and frankly seemed normal to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone looked at Zuko in horror. “Why would your father- you're his son!” Sokka yelled in anger. He couldn't imagine his dad wanting to kill him just because Katara could bend. “What do you mean if he knew he would be a fire lord?” Suki asked gently, a stark contrast to her boyfriend's anger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My Uncle was the heir to the throne. I was never supposed to be crown prince, that was supposed to be my cousin.” Toph placed her head back in the crook of his shoulder. “I didn't know you had a cousin?” She said curious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't. Not anymore.” The flames raised as Zuko thought about his cousin's death. “He died in war when I was young. We were close, he taught me basic bending.” Zuko smiled at the memories of his cousin. When he realized everyone was looking at him to continue he stopped thinking about the happier days. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My father went to Azulon to tell him that since Iroh no longer had a heir he was unfit to be firelord. He wanted to take his place.” Zuko shuttered at the thought. “My grandfather was very upset Ozai would even think about robbing a grieving father from his birthright. Azula had been listening to the conversation and she told me my father was going to kill me on Azulons orders.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aang was hanging onto every word Zuko was saying, he didn't have a father but he was appalled at the thought of any of the Monks being so cruel. He squeezed Zuko's hand in encouragement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He didn't kill me, obviously.” Zuko practically spat the last word. “Instead he took my mother.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara clutched her mother's necklace. She didn't know if Zuko's mother had been a good person but she knew the pain of losing someone because they wanted to protect you. She stood up and sat on the other side of Zuko and gave him a long hug before letting Zuko continue. Now the only two not nestled into Zuko's side were Sokka and Suki who were on the other side of the fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My mother wasn't evil. She was fire nation royalty but she-” Zuko stopped and hung his head. “She had so much good in her. Her grandfather was Avatar Roku.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aang was shocked. He was Zuko's great grandfather. Wow. That's so weird. He looked at Zuko and was surprised to see him smiling. “I guess I never mentioned our relation huh.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They took a moment to enjoy the lack of tension before Zuko started speaking again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After she was gone I was so alone. I only had my uncle who was still grief stricken. I just needed my father's love so I made it my goal to impress him however I could.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that why you went out to find me?” Aang asked. “Yes and no.” Zuko said before Katara would scold Aang from interrupting. He never wanted the young boy to feel upset for speaking his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When I was thirteen I begged my uncle to let me into a war meeting. He made me promise to not talk.” He took a long breath and lingered in the comforting silence his friends had provided. “One of the generals wanted to use young recruits as bait. I spoke up against it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara squeezed his arm in encouragement. If you had told Zuko a month ago he would be reliving the worst day of his life with the Avatar and his friends he would have thought you were crazy. Yet here he is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For being disrespectful I was challenged to a fire duel. I thought it would be against the old general. I was wrong. I was fighting a duel with my father in front of the entire fire nation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka gasped. He couldn't even fathom the idea of fighting with his father and if this story led to where he thought it was… no. Zuko's father couldn't be so heartless. He and Suki walked over and sat next to Katara. The thought of Katara being in a dual with their dad was even more sickening than the thought of Sokka and his father. God he wanted to kill Ozai.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- I couldn't fight him.” Zuko had started to let tears fall from his face freely without wiping them off. “I begged him, told him I was his loyal son.” His voice grew even more quiet when he said “I couldn't even firebend that well. He burned off half my face and banished me. Only if I caught the Avatar could I return home.” He hid his face as best as he could but everyone had already formed a group hug around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can't wait to kill that bastard.” Toph whimpered. She was suddenly thankful for her own parents. As overbearing as they were at least they had never done that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roku can confirm he wants vengeance on the firelord.” Aang said, tears spilling down his own face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's what the Zuko method is. Burning kids.” Katara cried outraged. She started to cry when she saw Zuko nod at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's why you were always obsessed with your honor.” Sokka whispered in horror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really really hate the fire nation.” Suki said, keeping her friends close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko was not expecting this reaction. At all. But it was nice to be held by his friends. He felt safe. He closed his eyes and soaked up the moment, letting the fire become embers once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment was interrupted by Katara wondering out loud. “Why would you go back with Azula then.” She didn't say it in a accutosial way. More of an inquisitive one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko smiled softly. “I had given up on my father's love at that point. I truly was ready to leave him behind in the caverns but…there was something waiting for me in the fire nation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kids sat back down wondering what could be so important to Zuko that he went back to the place that had made his life so awful. “What was it?” Aang asked hoping it would be something nice like a pet or something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko smiled. Actually smiled when asked that. “My girlfriend, Mai.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She was with Azula wasn't she? She impersonated the Kyoshi warriors.” Suki asked, her voice gentle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. She probably was, she doesn't like the war but I guess she got bored living with her parents on an all metal island with only her baby brother for company.” He laughed a little at the thought. “She gets bored easily.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aang practically jumped out of his seat. “I MET HER! She thought we kidnapped her brother when he really just followed us out when we were liberating the town.” Aang's smile was contagious to the whole group, even those who weren't there for the event. “She's really scary.” He said finally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes she is.” Zuko said happily. “When I returned home it was just so I could see her again one last time. I had to break up with her over a letter to come here. She was not too happy with me at boiling rock for that.” </span>
  <span></span><br/>

  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I'm glad you're here with us Zuko.” Toph says finally. Her not using a nickname was unusual but stangly sentimental. “Yeah we love you Zuko.” Aang said smiling, clearly waiting for an excuse to truly indoctrinate Zuko into their small family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you guys too.” Zuko says smiling as they all went in for a final hug.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was my first atla fic but i really like how it turned out. i was going to cut it off after the group hug but i wanted zuko to gush about mai bc i love her. kudos and comments are always appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>